The Flu
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Sam is sick and Spencer is taking care of her, a pure fluff.


I do not own Criminal mind, I do own Sam and Sherlock

The flu

Sam wished that had not doing her running through rain the day before as she had just woken up and just manage to get herself to the loo before she emptied her stomach in the toilette, she berated herself in her head.

How could she so stupid, she know that it was flu season and that she already had a small start of a cold, why did she ran in the ice cold rain!

She was sick one more time and this time it was just yellow bile that come up with a moan of pain she let herself slide down to the floor that felt so nice cold and nice against her feverish cheeks and forehead.

It was there Spencer found her a few minutes later, he had woken up when she had stumbled out of bed and when he heard her being sick he had hurried after her.

"Hey babe," he said softly "How are you feeling?"

Sam turned her head to look up at her boyfriend and looked back at her worriedly.

"I feel like crap," she said and then started to cough it took a few seconds for her to stop and then she just slumped on the floor.

Spencer picked her up and carried her back to their bed and put her in bed and pulled the covers over her and the fetched a thick blanket that Garcia had given him a few years back as a Christmas present.

"I will be right back with a fever thermostat," He said and kissed Sam's forehead he could feel that she had a high fever.

While he was in the kitchen looking to the thermostat he also took a bottle of aspirin and a glass with cold water, he walked back to the bedroom and gave Sam the tablets and the water glass.

"Thanks love," she said and took two pills and swallowed them with little water.

Spencer placed the thermostat in her ear and when it beeped he saw that she had 39.5c in fever.

"You should try to sleep for now," he said and showed her the fever she had, Sam nodded and lied down her head on the pillow but a coughing fit made her sit up.

Spencer got in to the bed too pulled Sam into a hug and placed her head on his shoulder, and before she know it she was fast asleep again only coughing in her sleep a bit, and Spencer was soon in dream land too.

When Sam woke up that morning she found herself alone in the bed but she could hear from the kitchen that Spencer was still at home, she manged to walk into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning," she said in very hoarse voice "Shouldn't you be at work today?"

Spencer turned around from where he stood at the stove.

"I called in and told them that you had the flu and that I was looking after you," he said smiling "I am nearly down with this so in a minute I will fix something for you to eat okay love?"

Sam nodded and placed her head on the table, her head felt like it was going to explode soon, two pills and a glass with cold water appears beside her, Sam smiled thankfully at Spencer and took the pills.

A few minutes later a cup with warm peppermint tea and ginger stood beside a plate with toast and bananas.

"Eat what you can," Spencer said to her.

Sam sipped the tea it was hot and spicy from the ginger but it felt good going down he throat, and the toast was just the way she liked it.

But she could just managed half a piece of toast and the cup of tea before her stomach said no more.

"Am sorry sweetie," she said "But I can't eat more just now."

Spencer nodded and took away the toast and put it in the fridge for the moment as he know that Sam liked her toast cold, he then stirred the big pot on the stove.

"I think I will just lay down on the sofa and watch some Telly," Sam coughed and walked to the sofa and switched on the telly and started to watch a history documentary about Queen Elizabeth I, and she was soon asleep.

Spencer looked in on Sam every few minutes while he was cooking chicken soup that his grandmother had taught him when he was five years old and was visiting her.

About three hours after that Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa so heard Spencer her coughing more deeply and then the sound of something hitting the floor, when he looked in he saw what had happened Sam had been sick on the floor, thankfully they had just the week before removed the carpet that had been there and send it to the cleaner.

"Oh I am so sorry," Sam said with tears running down her cheeks she was so embarrass about it.

Spencer took the few steps to her and minding the puddle of sick he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Shh sweetie," he said in a soft voice "Everything is okay, you got the flu and things like this happened it is okay love."

When Sam stopped crying Spencer help her to walk to the bed and tucked her in, he also fetched a bucket so that if she was feel sick again she had that there.

Spencer then got back to clean up the puddle beside the sofa.

Spencer looked into the bedroom around lunch time and saw that Sam was awoken and reading a book.

"Hello Sammy," he said softly and walked over to her and sat down at the foot end of the bed "Do you feel up to some chicken soup it is a family recipe."

A coughing fit made Sam's body shake.

"Yes please some soup and hot tea would be super," she managed to say before she had to bend over and throw up into the bucket, Spencer sat beside her and rubbed her back soothing.

When Sam was done coughing and throwing up Spencer when to fetch two bowls of soups and two mug with hot tea, and they couple eat their lunch in bed while watch the bedroom telly.

"What do you want to watch?" Spencer asked Sam when he had washed the dishes and put the plates back, the mugs was still at the bed so they could have more tea later.

"How about a movie?" Sam said and gave Spencer a movie it was an old comedy with the Marx brothers, Spencer smiled he like the Marx brothers and put the DVD on and climbed in to bed and pulled Sam closer to him, barely half way through the movie were Sam fast asleep again.

Spencer watch the movie to the end and then he slowly climb out of the bed and got the thermostat and check on Sam's fever it had gone down to 38.9 c and that was good, he let Sam sleep and started to warm the soup for dinner and called a few errands he had.

That Evening after dinner.

"Spence," Sam said

"Yes Sammy," Spencer said smiling

"Could you read to me?" Sam asked

Spence smiled bigger and asked what book, Sam gave him a book and it was the sword in the stone book.

Spencer climbed into the bed and Sam cuddle up to him and placed her head on his should and closed her eyes as Spencer started to read to her.

"Spencer Matthew Reid," Sam said after the first chapter and when Spencer looked at her "I love you with my whole heart and thanks for looking after me today."

Spencer smiled warmly at her and leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"And I love you Samantha Alexandria Winchester," He said "With my whole heart and I will always take care of you now and forever."

Spencer went back to the book and read a few more chapters before he notice that Sam was fast asleep and so he put a bookmark in the book place said book on the bedside table and went to sleep too with the woman he love in his arms.

The End


End file.
